loving the nights sky
by UK1shazza
Summary: sky has moved from american to move into her best friend hopes flat who is english and lives in england when hope gets together with phil sky starts getting sick of hearing bout phil untill she meets his room mate dan
1. Chapter 1

hey eveyone first ever fan fic i've ever wrote so plz review and tell me how i can improve it

p.s this is like not a phan fic where dan and phil r dating but they r in it if that makes sense

chapter 1

dans POV

"hey guys" i hear phil say from the living room i shut my bedroom door beacuse he was gonna talk about his new girlfriend hope witch i didnt want to hear about being as he never shuts the fuck up about her witch thats all he ever talks about lately not that im jealous about hope going out with phil ew no i was more jealous that he had someone where as i didnt so in a way envy

skys POV

(i know what ur thinking whos sky well this bit gose into it)

"sky you have to see this" hope says sitting down on my bed with her macbook "what if its about phil again i dont really care" i said rolling to look at the ceiling "fine whatever" hope said getting off my bed and shuting my doll with a loud bang. i didnt mean to upsett her its just that she wont shut up about phil i mean im happy for her but im jealous of the fact she has a dude that seems perfect i mean all my boyfriends have been dicks just used me for something or ofther i sighed thinking of sam my last boyfriend the only boy i really truely loved and used me because he liked my sister i sighed again closing my eyes maybe im just surpose to be lonely forever

phils POV

i walked into the living room "pjs having a party tonight are coming or are you just gonna stay on tumblr all night again" i asked sitting down on the sofa "fine i'll take it you'll bring hope right" he said looking blankly at his macbook "yeah she's biring her friend sky beacuse she's moved form american so she dont really know anyone" i said checking my texts

skys POV

"your coming to a party tonight" hope demanded while she stood in my door way "why" i asked "beacuse i wont know anyone then phil there and puls you need to get out" i stood up and looked at my friend hope with her long blond hair and grey eyes she was wearing her pac man top with some jeans on "fine but you do know i wont dance" i said god any dancing meent to me being taken to ER she sighed and walked out the room

chapter two will be up tomoz sorry tonights is short i rushed it cus i have school in the morning love -shannon


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

yey its here tonights chapter of my fan fic

skys POV

i checked to see if i looked ok in the mirror my purple hair seemed the right kinda stirght i like it and i was wearing my black mario top being as it was kinda dressly with my leggings and my white boots with the suds at the back of them. i looked into my dark green eyes right i tought to my self you will not get so drunk you hit on a chav witch is what i allways do i sighed and said out loud "what is my life"

dans POV

"phil" i said banging on his bedroom door "are you ready you we're going to be late" i said looking at the text pj just sent me saying tell phil to hurry his skinny arse up and get here cus hopes here with her friend and its awks "ok im just putting my shoes on now" phil said rushing around in his room i went into the living room turning eveything off and grabing my car keys. i looked in to the mirror i dont get why some teenage girls fancy me i mean im no one dieraction look a like or anything at that moment phil came out in his black and red pald shirt and black skinny jeans we walked out the door

skys POV

why did i ever agree to come i hardly no anyone here this is so awkward and the only reason i know some people is beacuse there youtubers and i watch them like i watch pj and chris and i think i saw jack and dean somewhere. i went to get a drink beacuse there was so many people i saw phil walk in out of the conner of my eye i sighed great that means hope is going to be snoging his face off for the rest of the time here i got a beer out of the fringe and leaned agasint the wall where no one was about the my favourite muse song came on witch is starlights i starting singing along softly just at that moment the hottest and most sexyist boy i have ever seen walked in he was about 5.3 where as i am 4.5 with good shoes and he had longesh chocolate brown hair witch where the same colour as his eyes oh my god those eyes! there like siwmming in hot chcolate and his lips where so soft i wish i could kiss them ... untill he spiled his drink in my hair great im at a party with hobbit hair"what the fuck!" i yelled at him

dans POV

"what the fuck!" this girl that had purple hair yelled at me she was the most beautfillest girl i have ever seen she had bright purple hair with piceing dark green eyes she was shorter then me and has the mose amazing lips i had ever saw "i-i'm sorry i wasnt looking where i was going" i said suttered beacuse of her beauty she sighed "its ok"then she walked into the living room cursing under her breath . i dont know who that girl is i tought to my self but i hope i see her again

skys POV

i found hope sucking phils face as allways "hey im going to go i feel out of place and some idiot spilled something on me" i said getting my bag and coat she just handed me the keys without moving form phils face i sighed and walked outside to ring a taxi "what do you mean i have to wait an hour" i said down the fone while rubbing my arms to keep them warm "its one of the busyist times of the night" the lady said i sighed and sat on the step outside pjs house

dans POV

i sighed i didnt really feel like getting drunk tonight i told phil i was going home while he was still snoging hope how is he even able to breath for fuck sake as i walked outside i saw the girl with the purple hair and i took a deep breath she looked anger"hey" i said making her jump she put her hand on her heart "what do you want" she said bitterly i whinced it was clear she hated me but i didnt care "well i tought being as i gave you hobbit hair i could give you a ride home" she looked at me like i had said i was justin bieber cat or something "are your made i dont even know your name and you dont know mine i could be a rapist for all you know" i smilied at this "well im dan and im pretty sure your not a rapist beacuse if you where you would of raped me by now" i said jokelying winking at her "im sky and anyway i've ordered a taxi now" she said looking up at the road "and i bet it wont turn up" i said standing up and walking to my car "fine!" she said walking over to me witch she nearly fell over

ok there chapter two chapter eveynight beaucse i have no life and cant sleep see what the internet dose to you - love shannon


	3. Chapter 3

YEY sorry i didnt put a chapter up last night i was to busy watching the becoming youtube videos anyhow heres chapter 3 enjoy

chapter 3

skys POV

we was in dans car and there was alot of awkward slince dan senseing this turned on the radio witch was playign some mainstream junk he turned it down "so where do you live" dan asked pulling out of the carpark so i told him "my friends girlfriend lives around there" he said trying to make conversation "oh cool i probbally wont know her beacuse i havent lived there long" i said "oh yeah your american right" he said stopping at traffic lights "no shit sherlock " i said smiling "hey dont sass me" dan said in an sassy black womens voice "yeah i moved here to see if i can get my art work in some gallarys witch is harder then i tought it would be" i said sighing "oh cool so your an artist" he said looking impressed "yeah what do you do ?" i asked looking at him he looks really femilier now i look at him "oh i erm... make youtube videos and im a radio dj" he said looking embressed "oh thats ool i whated to be dj when i was a teenager " i said looking at my fone witch said hope was gonna stay at phils i rolled my eyes well ovz "so your not a teenager" dan said smerking "ha ha no im 21 this march" i said giveing him evils just then he pulled up at my flat i got out "so thankx for the ride" i said looking down awkwardly "no promble...erm do you mind if i have your name" he said blushing a little "erm sure" i said wirting my number down oh some ramdon pice of paper i found in my bag then i closed the door to his car and he pulled away

dans POV

i unlocked the flat door i saw phils bedroom light on and saw hopes t-shirt on the floor i made a voimting sound great i'll have to listen to that all night i banged my keys oh the table so they knew to keep it down i picked up my headphones on the way to my room i undressed slowing thinking about sky the way she smilied the way she rolled her eyes i smilied as i remeber the way she was trying to cove up her hobbit hair i got into bed pulging my headphones in my ipod and played muses 2nd law album i stared at my ceiling with toughts of sky in my head god dan i tought you hardly know this girl how can you allready be crushing on her i sighed rolling over

hopes POV (omg i know someone ofther then sky dan and phil)

i woke up to see phils face happyly sleeping away i smilied hes so cute when hes asleep i got out of his bed slowly trying not to wake him up i turned the shower on jumping in when i came out of the shower phils was still asleep i sighed knowing that he probally had a hangover being as he couldnt take hes alchole i got my clouths that was all over the floor and got dressed i put my hair in a messy ponytall i opend my bedroom door and walked into the kitchen dan didnt even noticed me untill i said afthernoon beacuse it was like 3 pm when i woke up he jumped "oh hey" he said looking sighlty embressed "god you must be thinking about something deep to not of noticed me" i said truning the kettle on " yeah i guess " i notcied dan blush a little "oh so whos the lucky girl then" i said playfully punching his arm he went bright red then "just a girl i went at peejs party last night" he said looking down "well that narrows it down" i said sacarstly "her names sky" he said looking at his phone "oh cool do you know her second name cus i have a firend called sky" i said sitting next to him "erm no i forgot" he said walking to his bedroom i got a text then off sky asking if i got to phils allright and asking what time i'd be back i told her in about half an hour or something and yeah i was safe and not to hungover

so yeah theres chapter 3 enjoy i might put chapter 3 up tomoz or tonight depends how bored i am love shannon


End file.
